


A Short Trip

by FairyRave



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Camping, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Road Trips, Sibling Bonding, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRave/pseuds/FairyRave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quality brother and sister bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Trip

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” Dipper was fill with full blown terror. His face was as a pale as a white sheet of paper with his fingers clamped against his seat, holding for dear life. Mabel clutched the wheel with a look of sheer determination and her chocolate brown eyes gave a side glance at her brother once before giving all her attention back on the road.

“You’re just being over dramatic Dips.” She then took a sudden sharp left turn nearly hitting a tree full of an angry looking squirrel family. Dipper started to hyperventilate tightening his grip on the already abused seat. His eyes widen when he saw a speed limit sign that stated 50 mph and under that in bright flashing numbers their speed of 167 mph.

“You’re going 167 miles per hour when you're supposed to go 50 Mabel!”

“That’s just a suggestion.” She stated with a scoff.

Dipper gaped at his sister with disbelief and then closes his eyes tightly. We are going to die. A quick lurch forward with the seatbelt putting uncomfortable pressure against his lungs, they had finally halted to a stop.

“We’re here!” The adrenaline had finally caught up to Dipper when he peeks out between his eyelids as he heard his sister zip out of the door and slamming it with a bang. Shakingly, Dipper unbuckled his seatbelt and gently got out of the death trap. He still couldn’t wrap his head around that they were both still alive and was even more grateful for the fact that he hadn’t heard any sirens coming their way. 

He shut his eyes momentarily to take a much-needed breather where he smelt the fresh earthy soil and the light scent of pines. He felt the soft kiss of heat against his skin and the tickling breeze that danced atop his crown and face. Dipper heard a faint sound of rushing water in the distance with the song of twittering bird orchestrated above the tree line. 

Finally, he felt at peace, like the horrid car ride never happened. Dipper blinked when he notice the chocolate brown orbs staring straight at him when he also noticed that their nose was nearly touching. Dipper let out an undignified squeak as Mabel giggled.

“Quit doing that!”

Rolling her eyes but grinning. “Come on Dip Dope. You would be missing out all of the camping fun with you standing there like that.”  


“I wouldn’t be missing out if I weren’t seeing the world spinning around me.”

“You’re still being overdramatic.”

“Why did I even let you convince me to let you drive?”

“My driving is perfectly fine, thank you very much. You just can’t handle my driving.”

“But you… nevermind. I’m just happy we weren’t caught, or even worst, crashed.”

Mabel sighed and looked directly in Dipper’s eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’ve just been excited for this trip for weeks. Can’t I be excited to go a trip with my brother, who I haven’t hung out with since he had been really busy and I’ve been thinking he had moved on with his life.”

“Hey, I’ve been excited for this trip too. I wanted to spend some quality time with my sister since I missed her also. Anyways, doesn’t the fun things happen during the journey, not the destination.” 

Mabel gave her brother a soft smile. “Don’t get sappy with me. The whole point of this camping trip is to have fun with each other. So smile for me, okay bro.” She then booped his nose while saying, “Boop.” at the same time and skipped towards the trunk of the car. Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics, but a smile grew on his face.


End file.
